


Meio caro, né?

by lqyyan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Smoking, desculpa isso ta meio ruim, hahaha eu nao sei lidar com meus problemas entao escrevo, mas se quiser ver como romance sei la tu que sabe, nao é romance, vent fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqyyan/pseuds/lqyyan
Summary: "Você estragou meus planos" Hyuck cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede fria."Como?""Eu ia vomitar""Nojento""Eu sei""A pior parte é essa ne?" Minhyung indagou e voltou o olhar para o céu de novo "Ter consciência das coisas ruins que a gente faz"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Meio caro, né?

**Author's Note:**

> isso é vent fic, ou seja: eu jogando meus problemas nos outros  
> eu nao revisei nada e provavelmente nao vou revisar, peço desculpas por qualquer erro 
> 
> cuidado com os gatilhos e afins, boa leitura 👋

Sinceramente, curativos eram caros demais para o gosto de Lee Donghyuck, uma caixinha custava quase metade do dinheiro que ele havia levado para a farmácia. Mas era um bom investimento, ele nao podia deixar os cortes mais fundos sem proteção, ele era meio perturbado, mas não o suficiente para querer uma infecção.

Então ele só pegou duas caixas e se dirigiu até a balança, colocou a mochila no chão e subiu, o coração acelerado conforme os números subiam. Era sempre assim, ele sempre sentia uma fagulha de ansiedade quando subia em uma balança. 54,6. Okay, nao era tao ruim, ele perdeu quase um quilo desde a última vez.

Pegou a mochila e as caixas de curativos e caminhou até a fila do caixa, Donghyuck escolheu o chiclete de sempre e esperou pacientemente por sua vez.

Depois de alguns minutos, era sua vez, o caixa era jovem, talvez da sua idade, bonito até, mas parecia meio morto por dentro, parecia que a única coisa que o deixava em pé era uma ou duas latas de energético (Hyuck conhecia isso porque era isso que ele via sempre que se olhava no espelho). O garoto passou os produtos, soltou uma risada, balançou a cabeça e olhou para Donghyuck.

"São 5138,50 won" disse o atendente (Minhyung, segundo o crachá)

Donghyuck entregou o dinheiro e o observou pegar o troco na gaveta.

"Se cortar é meio caro ne?" Minhyung fala ao entregar o troco.

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios do estudante.

"Eu sempre pensei isso mas ninguém fala sobre" disse Donghyuck "Deveriam abaixar os preços dessas coisas"

Minhyung concordou com a cabeça e ofereceu a ele um acenar quando Donghyuck saiu da farmácia.

Alguns dias depois, durante uma noite particularmente fria de outono, Donghyuck viu Minhyung encostado na parede do beco ao lado da farmácia fumando, ele vestia roupas casuais escuras ao invés do uniforme do trabalho. Ele parecia cansado, olhava para o céu sem estrelas com tédio e solidão. Após um minuto ou dois, Minhyung percebeu a presença de Hyuck e se virou para o estudante.

"Boa noite" cumprimentou Minhyung "Quer um cigarro?"

"Eu não fumo mais"

"Pensei que quisesse perder peso"

"E eu quero" respondeu Donghyuck se aproximando "So nao quero chegar no meu peso ideal com um pulmão preto"

O atendente assentiu.

"Ficar com um imc baixo e pulmão preto não parece uma boa ideia" falou em um tom levemente sarcástico "Ainda bem que so vou ficar com um"

"A gente vai acabar num hospital do mesmo jeito"

"Talvez seja no mesmo hospital, imagina como seria engraçado?"

Não era engraçado mas ambos riram. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas olhando para a fumaça do cigarro subir.

"Você estragou meus planos" Hyuck cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede fria.

"Como?"

"Eu ia vomitar"

"Nojento"

"Eu sei"

"A pior parte é essa ne?" Minhyung indagou e voltou o olhar para o céu "Ter consciência das coisas ruins que a gente faz"

Respirando fundo, Donghyuck assentiu. Ele sabia que tudo que ele fazia nao era saudável, ele sabia que ver os números caindo na balança iria o levar para um hospital em algum momento, sabia que rasgar as pernas sempre que podia e enfiar tres dedos na garganta depois de comer algo muito calórico nao era saudável. Mas ele simplesmente não se importava o suficiente para parar.

"É a pior parte" concordou Donghyuck.

O gosto da comida mal digerida impregnava a boca de Donghyuck, os dedos dele estavam sujos e os olhos dele lacrimejavam pelo esforço de se forçar a vomitar. Fazer isso num banheiro de restaurante o fez ficar com nojo, mas era algo a ser feito.

Quando sentiu que acabou, se permitiu ficar ali por mais um tempinho, sentado no chão, triste, se sentindo o ser mais nojento do planeta e com uma gota de orgulho por conseguir vomitar (quase) toda a refeição. Ele mal percebeu a porta do banheiro se abrir e alguém bater na porta da sua cabine.

"Garoto da farmácia?" ouviu a voz de Minhyung ali "Se for você mesmo, eu trouxe pastilhas de menta. Se não for... se não for eu não sei, desculpa por incomodar?"

"Donghyuck" respondeu enquanto limpava o excesso de vomito da mão com papel higiênico "Meu nome é Donghyuck"

"Donghyuck" repetiu "Eu trouxe pastilha de menta"

Ele abriu a porta e observou Minhyung o analisar, o atendente não estava com nojo, não, Donghyuck conhecia nojo... talvez ele estava preocupado? Não, não era isso, Hyuck pensaria nisso mais tarde.

"Obrigada" disse ao aceitar as pastilhas, vomito é realmente nojento. 

"Ao seu dispor"

A letra "M" na coxa de Donghyuck pingava sangue da mesma forma que o "D" na clavícula de Mark pingava.

Era algo meio estranho e com certeza nada saudável, aquela relação dos dois. Ambos sabiam disso, mas ainda não se importavam o suficiente para tentar mudar.


End file.
